gtafandomcom-20200222-history
ZiT
ZIT |type = Music Identification System |Name Change = BUSINESS |image = ZiT.png}} ZiT (BAWSAQ: ZIT) is a music identification system available via the cell phone in Grand Theft Auto IV. The player can buy stocks from them at the Bawsaq.com website in Grand Theft Auto V. ZiT appears to be based on the Shazam music identification app. ZiT is also a sponsor for Integrity 2.0. Description This system allows players to identify any song currently playing on their car radio (or a radio located in the environment, for example in the player's safehouses) by dialing [[Phone Numbers|'ZIT(948)-555-0100']] while inside the car or within hearing range of the nearby radio in the environment. An automated message from Lazlow will ask the protagonist to let him hear the song. After a few seconds, the phone call ends and, seconds later, the player will receive a text message providing the name of the song and the artist. If the player calls when a song is not playing, the text message will inform that they could not identify the song. ZiT cannot be used to identify talk show segments or user music. After the number has been dialed once, the number is saved in the player's phonebook for quick access. If signed up to the Rockstar Games Social Club, when calling ZiT, the player will also receive a real e-mail titled New Song From ZiT at Rockstar Games Social Club with the name of the song, artist and a link to a Amazon.com playlist where all of the player's marked songs will be listed and available to purchase. ZiT does not appear in Grand Theft Auto V because the new radio wheel now features the artist and the name of the song currently playing on the radio station, though the protagonist can still buy stocks from them on the BAWSAQ website. Advertisement ZiT has an advertisement that can be heard in most [[Radio Stations in GTA IV|radio stations in GTA IV]] and seen throughout various bus stops. Announcer: Isn't it annoying when you hear a great song on the radio in Liberty City but the idiot DJ doesn't tell you who it is? Male voice: Who was that? Announcer: Find out the artist and the name of any song on the radio using ZiT. Male voice: ZiT. Announcer: The remarkable new service. Call us! Second male voice: And we'll tell you what you're listening to based on a complicated listening system that also helps the government spy on you. Third male voice: Go! Announcer: Just dial ZIT-555-0100. Female voice: 948-555-0100. Announcer: And follow the instructions from our needy, washed-up celebrity. Second male voice: So simple even a spotty teenager can do it. Announcer: ZiT. Because we'll spot the record for you. (If the player calls ZiT) Lazlow: Hey, this is Lazlow for ZiT. Let me hear the track and we'll text you the artist and name of the song. Trivia *When the player downloads the DLC versions of The Lost and Damned and The Ballad of Gay Tony, the radio stations will be updated to include the music featured in both games. However, if the player calls ZiT in GTA IV to identify a song from either episode, it will not identify the song. However, it will be able to identify a song from the original game if the player is playing one of the episodes. *ZiT's phone number is incorrectly listed as a cheat on some cheat websites. *If the player drives a Mr. Tasty and plays one of the chimes and calls ZIT, It will recognize the music coming from the chimes. There is also a chime that plays the GTA IV theme song, if the player calls ZIT, it will restore the players health and body armour. *If the player attempts to call ZiT in Grand Theft Auto V using the phone number in Grand Theft Auto IV, they will be met with the infamous dial up connection noise. External link *ZiT on Rockstar's website de:ZiT es:ZiT sv:ZiT Category:Commercials Category:Music Category:Businesses Category:Businesses in GTA IV Category:Businesses in GTA V Category:Corporations